


And He Hugged Us

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Crack Fic, Dream do be encouraging tho, Dream kinda be third wheeling ngl, Hugs, Implied Smut, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: “What, so you guys mash together?”“Yeah, and you hug us while we’re mashing together,”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 334





	And He Hugged Us

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please write a non-crack fic about this XD please

“What, so you guys mash together?”

“Yeah, and you hug us while we’re mashing together,”

————

George let out a breathy, whiny moan against Nick’s lips as he was pushed against the hallway wall. George’s hips stuttered as Nick’s thigh slid up against his hardening erection, pulling another moan from the older brunette. A low groan pulled from the younger as he tried to move them whilst maintaining their elaborate dance of lips.

They just wanted to get to one of the three bedrooms. The didn’t care which, they just wanted one. Clay’s location was unknown to both of them, that or they only forgot in the heat of the moment.

Nick finally managed to get them into one of the doorways, reaching behind George to try and locate the handle to the closed door. George moves one of his hands to help with the search as well, but they didn’t need to try and find it as the door swung open from behind George. Panic filled the older’s veins as he felt himself falling under Nick’s weight, but another strong mass caught him from behind. 

Two strong arms snaked around George and Nick’s shoulders as they both pulled away from each other, bewildered at the sudden arrangement.

Glee glowed brightly on Clay’s face as he held his two best friends/boyfriends in a tight hug, completely disregarding their make-out session.

“You both are doing amazing, keep it up,” Clay said encouragingly. George’s face lit up brightly as he tried to hide in the crook of Nick’s neck, and the youngest of the three cast an annoyed glare at Clay, who only remained stupidly happy hugging them.

“I didn’t mean literally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, someone do it—


End file.
